Shoebox of Photographs
by singsongsung
Summary: Lucas/Peyton. Rewrite and extension of 6x20. She knows that he loves this baby, the little life that they've created. But sometimes all he can think is that he needs her more than anything.


**A/N: **So let's just say I was less than impressed with 6x20. I wanted more LP…so I decided to write it. I'm way too busy to be doing this right now, but once it's in my head, I need to write it down. The BP is basically the same because that was the one and only scene I did love. There are some other similarities with the what happened on the show and minor spoilers for next week's episodes. It's a oneshot, though I may do a follow up at some time, you never know. Reviews are love!

**Shoebox of Photographs**

Lucas' shoes skid on the hospital floor as he makes a hasty stop in front of her. "You're okay!" he exclaims breathlessly, relief filling his eyes. "You're okay?" he asks hurriedly.

"I'm okay," she promises him, her voice soft, as he cups her cheek in his palm and kisses her face, cheeks and forehead and jaw. She smiles at the protective way his other hand rests on her stomach.

No longer willing to be fooled by her bravado, he kisses her quickly on the lips before turning to the nurse, who'd been busily studying Peyton's chart, giving them a moment of privacy.

"She's okay?" he asks urgently.

The nurse smiles calmly, like she's used to overprotective fathers-to-be demanding information from her. "She was very lucky. The doctor should be by in a moment and he'll give you the details, but it looks like everything's fine. Mom and baby are both in perfectly stable condition," she assures Lucas before smiling again. "I'll leave you two for a moment."

"Thanks," Peyton says faintly as the nurse leaves.

Lucas pulls the privacy curtain closed and wraps his arms around her, sighing into her hair. She cuddles into his chest, feeling that familiar sensation of safety that his embrace always grants her.

"We're okay," she murmurs, because she knows he doesn't quite believe it yet.

His body relaxes, the tension in his muscles fading away. "I worry about you enough without car crashes."

Peyton giggles and snuggles just a little bit closer to him; she can feel his heart pounding beneath her ear. "I know, honey. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Whoever hit you –"

"Honey," she says gently. She doesn't want him to launch into a vengeful rant right now, she just wants him to hold her.

"Sorry. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're okay." His thumb moves gently over the fabric of the shirt that covers her stomach. "Both of you." He kisses her forehead before he releases his grip on her and it's only then that she realizes he's been crying.

"Luke," she says sadly, touching his cheek, moist with the remnants of tears.

He wipes hastily at his eyes; she knows he doesn't want to worry her. "You're being so brave and I want to be strong for you, but I'm terrified, Peyt." His voice cracks. "I lost it when I got that call."

"It's okay to be scared," she tells him soothingly. "You're scared for all the right reasons. I just wish you'd believe that everything's going to be alright."

His eyes are red and glassy. "No more driving," he says firmly.

She bristles at the thought of losing her independence, and she's got a refusal on the tip of her tongue, but then she sees the way he's looking at her and she caves instantly. "No more driving," she confirms reluctantly.

"Sorry to interrupt." Peyton's doctor steps in and talks to them for a few minutes. He says that everything looks okay for now, but he wants to run a couple tests and keep her under observation for a day or two.

She leans into Lucas' side as the doctor speaks. She's tired and hormonal and she wants to go home to her own bed, or better yet to the studio to work with Mia like she was supposed to. She wants to finish that album, and she wants to do it _now_, before…

Lucas rubs her back comfortingly as he asks her doctor question after question. Finally, he runs out of inquiries and the doctor leaves with a promise to be back soon.

"You gonna be alright?" Lucas asks her gently.

"Yeah." She tries to smile at him but she feels like crying.

"Hey, baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

She blinks back tears and swallows a sob. "What happened to my car? Is it okay?"

"I don't know, Peyt." At her anguished look, he quickly adds, "I'll find out." He wraps his arms around her again. "Don't worry about it, babe. It's just a car. The important thing is that you're safe."

She wants to protest but she doesn't get a chance. He kisses her cheek and presses his lips gently against her tummy. "I'll come see you as soon as they're done, okay?" He grasps her hand, giving it a squeeze, and kisses her forehead. "I love you," he tells her, like it's the only truth in the world.

-x-

An hour and a half later she's settled into bed in a bland hospital room as he hovers over her.

"You need another pillow?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want some water?"

"No, I'm good."

"How about a –"

"Luke. Really. I'm good."

He frowns contemplatively, unwilling to accept this. She can tell that he's desperate to do something for her, which is sweet, but unnecessary. "Did you take your vitamins this morning?"

Peyton rolls her eyes and holds her hand out to him. "Yes, I did, I promise."

He takes her hand in both of his own, bringing it to his lips so that he can kiss her knuckles. "Okay," he sighs. He searches his eyes and frowns again. "What're you thinking?"

"I just…" She bites her lower lip. "It's weird, you know? The guy who hit me…he ran a red light."

Lucas' eyes soften with sympathy and understanding. He tucks her hair out of her face, his fingertips grazing her skin with infinite tenderness.

"I did that," she whispers. "I don't know what I was trying to prove. I could have hurt someone."

"But you didn't," he reminds her. "You never did. You were grieving, Peyton, and you were sixteen. Everyone does stupid things when they're sixteen." He smiles gently. "Don't beat yourself up over this, okay? Please. I don't want you to get stressed."

"Mr. Scott?" A woman in a businesslike outfit stands in the door handing a clipboard. "I'd like to steal you for a few moments, if it's alright. I'd like to go over the financial arrangements regarding your wife's stay here."

He nods. "Sure thing." He turns back to Peyton and wiggles his eyebrows so that only she can see. "My wife…" he murmurs before he gives her a quick kiss.

"Soon," she replies with a private smile, the kind she only ever gives him.

He kisses her knuckles once more before he lets go of her hand. "Brooke's here, I'll send her in to keep you company."

-x-

It takes almost ten minutes for Brooke to show up. Peyton smiles automatically when she sees her best friend, but her smile wipes away the second her best friend's face crumples. "Hey, Brooke, Davis, you are not crying," she insists. "I'm okay, it's okay." Brooke perches on the edge of her bed and Peyton reaches for her hand, repeating convincingly, "I'm okay."

Brooke's brown eyes are both worried and wounded. "That's not what Lucas said," she responds, tears gathering in her eyes.

"He told you." It's a statement. It's obvious that Brooke knows.

"Why didn't _you_?" Brooke demands tearfully.

Peyton sighs. "Because I wanted you to go to L.A. with Julian. And I knew you wouldn't go if I told you." She shrugs slightly. She'd wanted Brooke to go and be happy, but she knows that even selfless decisions can hurt the person you're trying to protect.

"You suck for not telling me," Brooke says bluntly through her tears before insisting that she isn't going anywhere. Peyton can only sigh again and nod. If their positions were reversed, she wouldn't be going anywhere, either.

"What're we gonna _do_, P. Sawyer?" the brunette asks in a way that makes Peyton's heartache. "What can I do to help us get through this?"

Peyton wishes she had answers. For herself, and for Lucas, and for Brooke. Instead, she can only and smile and admit that she doesn't know. After a second she adds, "We just will."

Brooke nods slightly and places her hand on Peyton's rounded stomach. The blonde's hand lands over hers and they're silent for a second that is full of understanding.

"You're damn right we will," Brooke says firmly, leaving no room for doubt, and Peyton gives her a grateful grin.

-x-

Two days later she's at home at last, and she's never been so grateful to walk through that door, though she has to admit that she's sick of returning home from the hospital, emotionally spent and physically worn down.

"Home sweet home," Lucas says as he reaches out to her.

"Yeah…" She agrees quietly. The place where she and Lucas have made their life together feels more like home than anywhere else she's ever lived.

"Let's get you to bed."

She's also sick of him saying _that_ to her. "Luke, I'm fine. The doctor said to take it easy, not to lie in bed all day. It's the middle of the afternoon. I'm fine, the baby's fine…" She trails off because it's become apparent that her reasoning isn't going to change his mind. "_Luke_," she pleads, though it sounds a little more like she's whining.

"Shh," he murmurs, kneeling at her side and pressing his ear to her belly. She threads her fingers through his hair, unable to keep from smiling down at him. "The baby says…it's naptime." She rolls her eyes as he straightens up again, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he guides her into their bedroom. "Sorry. Two against one, you lose."

Her anger evaporates just as quickly as it came to be. "That's how it's going to be, huh?" she asks with a light laugh.

"Maybe," he says noncommittally, and when she looks at him she sees that he's lost somewhere else, his lips in a straight line, his jaw clenched. Something breaks in her when she realizes that, looking at his face right now, she's witnessing the expression he wears when he contemplates his world without her. "Here we go." His face brightens again as he carefully helps her lie down. "Safe and sound."

She's manages to speak around the lump in her throat. "Speaking of safe and sound…how's my car?"

Lucas grimaces. "Uh…not so good."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry, babe…I don't know if it can be salvaged. It's pretty messed up." Her face falls and he says instantly, "But Peyton, honey, it's just a car."

"It's the _Comet_," she says mournfully, pouting. She meets his eyes hopefully. "Can I see it?"

"Not right now," he says immediately. "Right now, you are taking a nap."

"Let me go to the studio," she pleads, clinging to the sleeve of his shirt. "Please, Luke, c'mon. I've been resting for two days straight. I feel fine. It's daytime; I'm not even tired."

Lucas sighs as he sits next to her, perching on the edge of the bed. "Peyton. I need you to take a nap because I need you to take of yourself. For our baby. And…for me."

She exhales but doesn't protest.

"Okay?" he asks encouragingly.

"Okay," she mutters.

Her fiancé kicks off his shoes and crawls over her legs to settle into bed at her side.

"What're you doing?" she asks.

"I'll lie here with you until you fall asleep."

Peyton's heart melts. "I love you, you know that? You're too good to me."

He drapes an arm over her body and kisses her cheek. "You're marrying me," he tells her matter-of-factly, "and you are giving me what is bound to be the world's most beautiful baby. So as long as you stay in bed, I'm willing to be your slave."

"Oh, _really_?" she asks, drawing out the word. She knows her eyes are sparkling. "In what ways, Mr. Scott?"

His eyes darken as he leans in and kisses her, his tongue delving briefly into her mouth. She moans softly into the kiss. Two days in the hospital mark the time it's been since they've been this intimate with each other, and while with Lucas that's always too long, her hormones are making that time feel like eternity.

Lucas pulls away before she does. "In _every _way," he tells her huskily, pressing his lips to hers one last time before settling his head on his own pillow and ordering, "Now _sleep_."

Peyton glares at him even though he's closed his eyes. "Tease," she grumbles and he cracks a grin.

He nuzzles his face into her neck and kisses the spot just below the hinge of her jaw. "I love you, too," he promises. His hand sneaks up under her shirt as he mutters, "Both of you, so much."

Her hand finds his and she intertwines their fingers. That's the way they fall asleep, tangled together with their linked hands resting on her stomach.

-x-

When she wakes up, fully rested, it's dark in the room. It must be night by now, but it can't be very late. She reaches out for Lucas but he's not there.

Frowning, she stands and tugs his bathrobe on over her stretchy flannel pants and maternity-sized tank top. She wanders out into the house, calling hesitantly, "Lucas?"

He's sitting in the living room, his head in his hands. She moves toward him, walking softly and slowly. She settles onto the couch at his side and touches his bicep. "Luke?" she whispers. She shakes his arm slightly to get his attention.

When he lifts his head, he doesn't look at her, but she can tell that he's been crying again.

"Honey," she says, so faintly she's not sure if he can hear her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "What is it?"

He leans away from her, reaching to the floor behind the arm of the couch. When he lifts his hands, what he's holding takes her breath away. She watches him warily as she sets it on the coffee table. For a moment, they just sit there, staring at it.

"What is this?" he asks, his voice low.

"Don't overreact," she begs him, unable to take her eyes off the round black box.

Lucas finally meets her eyes. "You're saying goodbye," he spits out.

"Luke –"

"You're trying to leave some of yourself here because you think – you think you're going to –" A strangled sound escapes from the back of his throat, but he never says the word.

"Luke." She places her hand on his knee and feels a surge of relief when he doesn't pull away from her. "I don't. I don't."

"Then what is this? Were you even going to tell me?" His eyes widen. "Are…are you leaving me something, too?" He shakes his head in disbelief, "God, I cannot believe we're having this conversation!"

"Honey," she says forcefully, needing to get his full attention. "Listen to me, please. I don't want this to seem morbid. I'm scared, Luke, but I don't regret it, and I don't think anything's going to go wrong. But I just…when I met Ellie, my dad told me that the thing that hurt the most about my mom's death was that he never got to say goodbye, and neither did I." She pauses; her throat is tight. "This is just in case, okay? I don't want that to happen to our child."

"What about me?" he murmurs, tears swimming in his eyes.

Peyton chokes on a sudden sob. "I, um…I wrote you a letter," she admits.

"God…" Lucas mutters, looking away from her.

"Just in case, that's all. Luke, please."

"Am I being selfish?" he asks, staring at nothing. He turns to look at her. "You're willing to do anything for this baby, you're willing to _die_, and Peyton…I _love_ this baby," he says firmly, placing his hand on her stomach. "But sometimes all I can think is that I can't lose you. I just _can't_."

"Lucas…" She places his hand over his on her tummy, gently lifting it. She lies back on their couch and pulls on his hand to guide him to lie on his side next to her. She takes her other hand and places it on the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. "It's okay," she whispers against his lips, tasting the salt of tears, his ands hers both.

"You're so many things to me," he tells her, his eyes never leaving hers. "You're everything to me. I don't want to do anything without you, least of all raise this baby. I want…I want us to be a family. Peyt, I…I _need_ you."

She nods and tells him with her eyes that she understands. She cups his face in her hands and looks at him seriously, swallowing hard. "You're everything to me, too, Luke. It's _you_ who's in every single one of those moments I drew, the moments I want our baby to know about and to learn from, who's a part of every token from every memory that I put in that box. Baby, I _am_ scared, but you're right, I'm willing to do whatever it takes because I love you and I love the life that we've created. I'm scared of…missing Brooke's wedding day and your third book launch and the day Nathan finally makes it to the NBA. I'm scared of not being there for Haley and Mia and their music. I'm scared that…I won't marry you," she says softly, a lump in her throat. "I'm scared that I won't grow old with you and I won't meet my grandchildren and that I'll never get to be the mother I want to be. But I am not scared _for_ this baby. I know that your mom is going to be the best grandma in the world, and that Brooke will spoil this baby rotten, and that Nathan and Haley will be the greatest support system, and that Jamie will be the coolest cousin a kid could ask for. But most of all, Luke…I know that, with or…without me…you're going to be an amazing father." A tear slides down her cheek but the smile she gives him is genuine. "And that's what comforts me, honey. That's what makes it okay."

His body folds into hers, one of his legs draped across hers, his arms wrapped around him, his face resting on her chest, tears dripping onto her sternum. Her hands skim over his back, his shoulders, his arms, and she just lets him cry, whispering over and over that's _it's okay; it's going to be okay_.

-x-

She wakes the next morning, Lucas stirring beside her, when Nathan and Haley walk through their front door without preamble. The other couple freezes as Lucas and Peyton sit up, blinking their sore eyes.

"Hey," Haley says, her voice soft and unobtrusive as she takes in their weary expressions and the tearstains on their cheeks. "Sorry to barge in. Brooke, um…she told us." She hesitates. "We, uh…we can give you guys some time, come back later."

"No, it's okay," Lucas breaks in. "I actually…I have something I need to do today, and I could use Nate's help. You can keep Peyton company."

She smiles at her friends. "That's his way of saying you get to make sure I don't move."

Haley smiles back, her eyes glimmering. "Sounds fun," she says lightly. "Luke, go get dressed, I'll find you something to eat before you guys go." She rushes off into the kitchen as Luke disappears into the bedroom, leaving Nathan and Peyton alone.

"So, uh…you two are just too cool for bedrooms now?"

She shrugs and smirks at his awkward attempt at casual conversation. "Living on the edge," she sighs.

Nathan frowns worriedly. "How're you feeling?" he asks her earnestly.

Peyton meets his eyes and holds his gaze. "Everything's going to be okay, Nathan."

He smiles back at her and nods. "Yeah." He hesitates for a moment before crossing the distance between them, leaning down and looping one arm around her shoulders in a half-hug as he kisses the top of her head. "Take care of yourself, okay? You were never that patient when it came to your health."

Her eyebrows fly up. "That was _you_!" she reminds him, smiling incredulously. "Play through the pain, or whatever stupid thing it was that you you used to say." They're laughing by the time their spouses join them again.

Lucas kisses her and Nathan kisses Haley. The boys leave and Haley settles in with her on the couch, giving her a long, hard look. "How are you, really?"

"_Really_," Peyton promises, "I'm okay."

"Alright." Haley lets the subject drop and the blonde is grateful. "What do you say, _Baby Mama_ or _Rosemary's Baby_?" she asks, holding up two DVDs.

She laughs when she hears the second title. "And I thought you came over here to keep me cheerful."

Haley smirks cheekily. "_Rosemary's_ _Baby_ it is."

"Hales…can I ask you to do something for me?"

Haley pauses. "Sure. Anything."

"Finish producing Mia's record, okay? You did discover her, after all."

She smiles softly. "Of course I will. But…we _both _discovered her, and it won't be the same without you. We're a team."

"I'll be there in spirit," Peyton assures her.

Haley nods. "It's a deal. I promise to take care of Mia if you promise to take care of my niece or nephew."

"I think it's a girl," she says quietly, the first time she's confessed this fact to anyone.

Her almost-sister-in-law beams. "Aw, _really_? It's about time we had a little girl around here." She laughs. "She'll have Lucas wrapped around her little finger."

Peyton nods, feeling tears prick at her eyes. She laughs it off when they spill over. "Hormones," she mutters, and Haley nods uncertainly. She forces herself to smile. "He'll be such a good dad to her. He'll be great."

Haley reaches out and gives her hand a squeeze, catching Peyton's eye. "So will you."

-x-

Three days later Lucas is lying next to her when she wakes up from her afternoon nap. "You're home," she murmurs happily, leaning in to kiss him. "What are you doing, just lying here?"

He shrugs. "Watching you sleep."

She pushes at his shoulder and kicks her blanket off her legs. "Creep."

His eyebrows fly up and he teases, "Someone's cranky."

"Someone's back hurts," she sighs, shooting him an apologetic look.

"Do you want a massage?"

Her eyes light up. "Yeah?"

"Of course. Or…I could show you something pretty great."

Intrigued, she forgets the nagging pain in her lower back that's become a constant since she's started spending so much time in bed. "Where is this something?"

"Right outside." He grins as he sits up, handing her his old gray sweater from Keith's shop. "Come on." He places his hands over her eyes when they reach the front door. His breath tickles her ear as he vows, "This is going to be a _good_ surprise."

She lets him guide her outside, trusting him completely. He helps her down the steps slowly and more carefully than he really needs to, but she doesn't complain. When they reach the sidewalk he asks, "Ready?"

She shivers at the feeling of his breath on her neck. "Ready."

He removes his hands and she lets out a small, gleeful shriek. "_Luke_! Oh my God!" She spins around to face him, her eyes full of wonderment. "You _fixed_ it!"

Lucas grins, his hands running down her arms. "Are you happy?"

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him soundly. "You're amazing," she tells him, glancing over at her shoulder at her beloved car, which looks good as new.

-x-

She lets him drive it around the block; she wanted proof that it would run, but he wouldn't let her drive. She laughs and throws her hands into the air, enjoying the feeling of the air rushing through her fingers. She turns to him and smiles widely when they park back in front of the house.

"Luke, _thank you_." She's breathless with joy and love. "You always fix me, in whatever ways I need."

He shakes his head and shrugs. "Anything for you. Besides, I know it's important, and that it's worth a lot to you. It's worth a lot to me, too."

"We shared a lot of moments in this car. We met because of this car."

"And it brought us back together."

"It's…it's more than that, though." At his inquisitive look, she elaborates, "Do you remember that road trip we took in senior year of high school? It was stupid but so perfect, remember how we ate and ran?" She grins. "And this car broke down, and you fixed it for me, of course."

Lucas grins as well. "I remember."

"One day…we were sitting here, talking about Nathan and Haley and Jamie, and I don't know how we got on the subject, but I joked that you'd want a son, to teach to play basketball and all that guy stuff. And you looked right at me, so solemn and sincere, with the sweetest smile…" The memory alone is enough to make her blush. "And you said _no, I want a daughter, and I want her to look just like her mom…just like you_." She can practically _feel_ her eyes sparkling as she looks at him. "Do you still want that, Luke?" she asks him softly.

"Always have, babe," he says simply, and he pulls her close as they kiss.

"Good," she says softly in between kisses. His fingers get tangled in her hair as he buries his face in her neck, kissing her collarbone and trailing his way upward. She pulls away from him a bit so that she can look into his eyes as she speaks. "'Cause I have a feeling that you're going to have a daughter."

His whole face lights up and he kisses her again, soft and languid and sweet. He closes his eyes as he just breathes her in. "_We_ are going to have a daughter," he corrects her.

-x-

He backs her into the bedroom slowly as they kiss. She's got strict orders from her doctor and they'd never risk anything, so they both know it can't go much further than this, but they take what they can get. They're facing the possibility of permanent separation, though they both try not to think about it, so whatever they can get is _almost_ enough, even though she aches to be even closer to him.

The sound of someone clearing his or her throat has them jumping apart and whirling around. Haley and Mia are sitting in their bedroom, eyebrows raised as they regard the couple in front of them.

"I thought you were supposed to be on _bed_ rest," Mia says pointedly.

"What are you doing here and when can you leave?" Lucas asks. Peyton bats at his chest in playful annoyance.

Haley rolls her eyes as she stands. "You couldn't come to the studio, so we figured we'd bring the studio to you." She places her hands on her hips and smiles softly. "It wasn't the same without you. That whole 'in spirit' thing just isn't going to cut it."

Peyton understands her meaning and finds herself smiling back.

"What do you want to hear?" Mia asks, picking up her guitar.

"Lay back, relax, and help us make a great record," Haley adds, gesturing to the bed, which is piled with blankets and pillows of every shape and size.

"I'll leave you to it," Lucas says, kissing her cheek, but she holds on to his hand.

"No, stay." She tugs him after her and they lie on the bed together. Haley and Lucas make sure she's comfortable, propping her up with pillows and tucking blankets around her body. She settles into her fiancé's arms and sighs contentedly as he kisses the crown on her bed. She rests her head against his shoulder and tells Mia to surprise her.

Haley sits on the end of the bed, bopping her head to the music and watching Mia play. Peyton cuddles a little closer to Lucas, and as she shifts her position she feels the baby move as well. Her palm lands on her stomach and she can't help but smile.

"What?" Lucas murmurs into her ear, catching her smile.

She shrugs. "It's just…it's nice. Today's been good. And now I'm here with you, listening to a great song…" She meets his eyes and her smile softens as his hand lands atop hers on her tummy. "Happy to be alive," she finishes quietly.

Lucas kisses her softly and rests his forehead against hers, matching the smile she wears with one of his own. "Happy to be alive," he agrees.


End file.
